


First Christmas

by bodegacowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodegacowboy/pseuds/bodegacowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of his life Christmas had left Naruto with conflicted feelings. Now as a Hokage and a husband can he finally feel the true magic of Christmas? If you don't mind Christmas in the spring give the story a shot. NaruSaku Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

There was a point in Naruto's life when he had hated Christmas even while though he consistently dreamed of what a perfect Christmas would be like.

The memory of that period in his life played back in Naruto's mind as snow wafted down from the sky onto his hat. He lingered on the memories until he spotted Sakura stepping through the exit of Konoha General Hospital.

She hurried out of the hospital with her hair still tied up and carrying two large red sacks in each hand. Out of immediate sight Naruto studied her profile. He liked how she looked with her hair tied up he thought to himself.

Then again he also liked her with her hair down.

His absolute favorite however was sure to come any second now.

Sakura placed the two sacks down and swiftly reached for her hairband. For the briefest second her hair remained suspended in air, defying gravity, before drifting down to her shoulders.

Ah, there it is The Transition.

It was then that Sakura spied him. She grabbed both sacks and hurried across the street where Naruto waited with a grin.

"You're late." She growled. "Taking after your predecessor I see."

Seemingly unmoved by her irritation Naruto continued to stare at her. He looked to her as a man being very pleased with himself.

"Are you just going to stand there smiling goofily at me or we going to get movi-?"

Naruto reached out and took her face in his two hands. He held her face gently for a moment and then he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I missed you," he said when the kiss broke.

Sakura blushed furiously. "It's only been five hours. Anyway this is no time for public displays of affection we're behind schedule."

Tomato-faced Sakura began marching down the street. Her feet crunching on the ankle deep snow.

Sighing contently, Naruto took up after her

"You don't need to come with me Sakura."

"I don't need too but I want too," She said without turning towards him.

Naruto nodded to himself. "I understand, you must love me a whole lot."

She chuckled. Then she stopped and turned to face him "Naruto I-"

She found empty space where Naruto should have been. Sakura turned to her left to see Naruto engaging the slumping form of an elderly man.

"Excuse me gramps, I just thought you should know my wife really loves me."

"I would hope she did Hokage-sama" The old man responded.

A broad grin spread on Naruto's face. "It is a nice feeling."

The elderly man nodded sagely. "I know the feeling well, in fact my wife and I have been together for-"

"Excuses us sir-" Sakura said appearing abruptly beside Naruto. He winced when she grabbed him by the ear. "-I apologize but the Hokage has some pressing concerns to address this afternoon."

Still latched on to his ear Sakura pulled her husband away from the conversation.

"Why do you do things like that every time we go out in public?"

"Because it's fun" He answered.

She dragged him back to the red sacks, picked them off the snowy ground and shoved them both into his chest.

"If you are going to be silly you can hold these."

"That's no problem."

"This is your idea so I don't know why you aren't taking this seriously." Sakura shook her head, "Luckily for you I accounted for your lateness."

"I knew you would, that's why I married you, for that reliable brain of yours. Just like you married me for my reliable body."

She smirked. "Heaven and Earth huh?"

"Exactly."

Finding it difficult to remain annoyed at her husband Sakura simply smiled and started to walk away.

With the sacks in hand Naruto rushed forward until he was matching her pace.

"Did you tell Ino we're probably going to be late for the party?"

"I did and it didn't seem to faze her. She was too busy putting the finishing touches on the preparations."

"Good I am looking forward to it. I'm glad I hired her as the party planner."

Sakura eyed Naruto skeptically.

Naruto knew what she was thinking. "The party is coming out of my pocket not the taxpayer's you know that."

"Being incorruptible doesn't necessarily mean you are sane Naruto. Oh and it's coming out of our pocket mister."

Naruto chuckled, "Oh right we're married, I almost forgot. "

"Still," Sakura continued. "No one throws a party like Ino. And I suppose a memorable party is always good for shinobi morale."

Naruto offered her a knowing look.

"I never said it was a bad idea" she explained. "It's a good idea just an expensive idea."

They walked along shoulder to shoulder in silence for a beat or two before Naruto eventually asked, "So what was the first place on my list again?"

"The Orphanage" She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After much fussing and hollering with the help of his staff Iruka managed to complete a most difficult task. He corralled all the orphans into the recreation room and seated them in four rows of six. Then with the skilled expertise of an experienced instructor he captured their complete attention.

Visibly excited he addressed the crowd, "Everyone we have a very special guest visiting us this afternoon."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Children please show some Christmas appreciation for Santa Claus!"

Iruka gestured towards the door of the recreation room just as it flung open. A bearded figure cloaked in red and carrying a red sack exploded into the room.

"Ho Ho Ho children! Merry Christmas!"

Iruka clapped happily. The rest of the audience however met Santa's exuberance with silence and bewildered stares.

The sound of Santa's heavy breathing filled the room.

A young boy in the front row raised his hand. Iruka called on him.

"That's the Hokage sensei."

Santa dropped his sack in surprise. "Hokage? I'd love to meet him. But I am not he, I am Santa Claus!"

"No you're the Hokage," said a girl from the middle rows. "You're like the most famous shinobi in the world...sir."

"Iruka-sensei introduced us to you at your induction ceremony-" Said another child.

"-Also I saw Uzumaki Sakura standing outside from this window, she's famous too...and she's his wife and I bet she's standing in the hallway-" Added another child.

"-The entire village was invited to their wedding remember?" Said another.

Sakura poked her head sheepishly into the room. "Hello children."

"-Santa always appeared in the stories as an old man man. This santa is clearly in his early thirties just like the Hokage-"

The boy in the front row cleared his throat. "Santa only comes at night, it's two o'clock in the afternoon sensei."

"And Santa is not real" Came a voice from the back row.

"This plan was not very thought-out" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Bravo children! This was a test!" Sakura said suddenly. "The Hokage was testing you on your awareness and your ability to think critically!"

She winked at Naruto, and he immediately pulled down his fake beard.

"Of course, it was a test and you've all passed! I am very proud to know that the future of the village is the hands of such vigilant and sharp shinobi!"

Praise from the Hokage was not lost on the children. Unabashed delight lighted most of the faces of the room.

Sakura quickly gathered the sack in her hands.

"It's not just parise you are getting the Hokage has brought gifts for you all!"

A massive cheer went up from the children as a majority of the room rushed Sakura. She and the gift bag were swamped in a matter of moments.

Naruto watched on with quiet approval as his wife was caught in an avalanche of adolescence.

"That did not go as planned" Iruka said as he sidled up beside Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Iruka. "The important thing is that it worked out in the end."

The Hokage looked around the room taking in the immediate vicinity.

"I've been meaning to ask how is everything here? Is the staff working out?"

"Everything is excellent, you've given me more than I deserve Naruto."

"So you are happy with your new circumstances?"

"It's a dream come true" Iruka beamed. "And you, are you happy with your new position?"

"It's a dream come true" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Good, good. So Naruto, I suppose you will be spending the holidays with the Haruno family again this year"

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura and I are gonna spend the holidays together for the first time."

"Ah youth" Iruka clucked. "A newlyweds first Christmas alone is like a second honeymoon."

Naruto paused as his thoughts drifted to his first honeymoon. He smiled to himself stupidly for a moment before regaining his composure and shaking himself out his stupor.

"I-it's not about that, it's about making new traditions and...Iruka please stop smiling..."

Iruka placed a hand in the air. "Naruto-I understand."

"I just can't have you smiling while we are talking about that part of my married life. Iruka I look to you like a big brother but I just cannot accept that."

"I understand, let's just change the subject."

Naruto let out breath. "Thank you. Anyway Iruka I'm curious what does Christmas mean to you?"

Iruka gestured towards the children "Simple, we're not alone. This is the one thought that comes to my mind every Christmas."

"I see."

"Were you expecting a different answer?"

Naruto patted his former instructor on the shoulder. "Nope, that's exactly what I expect-"

The Hokage stopped and peered over Iruka's shoulder. A young boy stood across the room where the eyes had landed. The boy stared forward with a pained look on his face but when his eyes met Naruto's his expression changed and he hurriedly looked away.

"Who is that?"

Iruka followed Naruto's gaze. "That is Hideki unfortunately his circumstances are very similar to-"

"I know" Naruto interrupted. "I can see it and I can feel it"

Naruto excused himself from Iruka's presence and made his way towards the boy.

"It's Hideki-chan isn't it?"

Hideki offered Naruto a rigidly formal bow and it made Naruto laugh.

"Well you've definitely got me beat on manners." Naruto said stopping just short of being within arm's reach of the child. A calculated attempt not to invade the boy's personal space.

"Hideki-chan don't you want a gift?"

Hideki glanced tentatively at the gift bag and then Naruto. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why wouldn't I do this?" Naruto asked.

Hideki hesitated. "You're the Hokage."

"That's true, but I was also an orphan."

"I know that, everybody knows that."

"That's true too, that's one of the parts of the story no one forgets. No one seems to remember how bad I was in school but being an orphan always sticks."

Naruto sighed.

"Hideki-chan what does Christmas mean to you?"

The boy was clearly taken aback by the abrupt question. However he recovered quickly by feigning a shrug, "I don't know, family stuff. It's got nothing to do with me."

"Christmas might always be about family but family isn't always about blood. This is something I've learned on my journey to becoming Hokage. Family is who you care about and who cares about you. Do you have people you care about?"

Hidek's eyes flittered back and forth across the room but he didn't respond.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Iruka. "You know what sensei would say if I asked him whom he considered to be family?"

Naruto turned back to Hideki. "He would say everyone in this room is my family. If you ask me well I'm the Hokage, so this whole village is my family. You are my family."

Naruto reached out with his hand, his palm hovered over Hideki's head for moment as Naruto anticipated the boy pulling away. Hideki however did not move and remained motionless as Naruto patted him on the head.

"You're right Christmas is about family so I'm here to celebrate a little with my family. So get over there and get yourself a gift before all the good stuff is gone."

Naruto felt as if the air stilled around him as waited for Hideki's response. Without another word the boy stepped from beneath Naruto's hand, brushed past him and headed slowly in the direction the gift bag.

When he was four or five steps away from Naruto, Hideki suddenly turned towards him.

"Can I become Hokage someday?" He said breathlessly

Naruto grinned. "If I can, I don't see why you can't,"

The boy smiled back at him. "If I become Hokage do I get a pretty wife too?"

"Ah well see becoming a Hokage is the easy part, the wife part well you might have to be born with a little luck for that."

Naruto watched amused as the boy turned and sprinted towards the bag of toys. He continued surveying the scene until Sakura appeared before him.

He looked over his disheveled wife sympathetically."The day was actually saved by your quick thinking Mrs. Claus."

"Well like you said you did marry me for my brains."

Sakura patted down her ruffled hair, brushed some dirt off her clothes, and then smiled.

"We will put some more thought into this next year."

Naruto smiled brightly at his wife. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was kind of nice being around all those tiny hands and tiny faces" Sakura remarked as they trudged hand in hand through ankle deep snow.

"Uh-huh" Naruto said absently with his eyes on the drifting powder and the white landscape.

"I had a little chat with this girl, I think her name was Hana."

Sakura paused. "Hana is pretty name dontcha think?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto muttered,

A flash of irritation caused a vein to throb in Sakura's forehead. But a quick glance at her husband eased her anger.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You seem unusually...melancholy for this of year."

Naruto turned to her. "Sakura we are married right?"

"Last I checked."

"And there shouldn't be any secrets between husband and wife right?"

"That would be the ideal situation."

Naruto drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I spent a few years in my early childhood hating Christmas."

Sakura considered this for a moment. "I can understand why you would have been resentful of the holiday."

"Resentful is nice word...I felt like the day itself was being unfair to me. It's a strange thing as a kid to feel like you are being bullied by a holiday."

Sakura lightly squeezed his hand. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

'By the time we became close my perspective on things had changed a lot."

"Do you have have lingering feelings of resentment?"

"No, I like Christmas, I like it a lot. Still when I was lonely I didn't think it was fair now that my life is amazing well..." He trailed off.

"Are you trying to make Christmas fair for other people Naruto?"

Naruto laughed softly. "That sounds silly."

"It sounds exactly like something the kind of man I would marry would do."

Snow was falling around them but the warmth in his wife's eyes would have been enough to convince Naruto of the onset of an early summer.

"Does it?"

"It does, But I hope he would understand that he can't make it fair for everyone."

"But if he were Hokage then he would also understand he had the power to make it fair for some."

"I suppose that's true."

They walked in silence for a little while.

"Sakura, what does Christmas mean to you?"

She thought it over.

"Christmas is not just a day Naruto, it's a feeling, it's like love, you are in love when you feel like another person's happiness is more important than your own. Just imagine that feeling but apply it to an extended scale, your friends and family, your village, humanity."

"Sakura you are a real romantic,' Naruto grinned.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all" He said to her. "I like the way you think."

xxxxxxxx

The last stop on the list brought Naruto and Sakura to a home at the edge of the village. He rapped lightly against the door and when it finally swung open a middle-aged woman gaped openly at the sight of him.

"Hokage-sama is it really you?!"

"Kato-san I apologize for dropping in so abruptly on but if it's possible I would like to have a moment of your time."

Kato Chiaki stood, staring at Naruto, her chest heaving.

"Kato-san?" Sakura said softly.

"Come in come in,, its freezing out there," The woman said snapping out of her daze.

She ushered them quickly into the living room.

"I apologize for the mess. If I had known the Hokage was coming, and bringing his wife, I-I would have moved to a better house."

"It's fine" Naruto said quickly. "Your house is beautiful Kato-san, very cozy."

Chiaki waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Oh you are just saying that."

"Hey I am the Hokage I am not allowed to lie."

"Well expect to his wife," Sakura said. "Which is why Kato-san I would be eternally grateful if you would ask my husband, what actually happened to the chocolate cake for two I bought last week."

The group's laughter broke the tension of the moment. Chiaki asked Naruto and Sakura, "Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some" Naruto said.

Chiaki gestured to the couch. "Please have a seat."

Naruto and Sakura did as their host suggested. They waited silently in the living as Sakura held Naruto's hand securely between her own palms. Eventually with a pot covered in a padded tea cozy Chiaki carried the tea and napkins like treasure to the living room. She set the pot down on her coffee table and took her place in a seat across from the couch.

Naruto and Sakura beamed at her as they plunked napkins from the table and spread it across their laps. Chiaki then poured the tea and passed the first cup with slightly trembling hands to Naruto.

"Beautiful day out" Sakura said as she was handed her cup and saucer.

"Yes perfect for this time of year" Chiaki replied.

Naruto sipped from his cup. "This is delicious," he said sincerely.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Naruto took another sip, then a third. He sighed contently and then said, "Kato-san the reason I am here is because I wanted to talk to you about your son Akihiro."

"I see."

Naruto finished his tea and set down his cup. "When I became Hokage I promised that I would concentrate all my efforts in combating injustice and maintaining peace not just in Konoha but around the world. Peace is fragile however, that is why there will always be a need not just for shinobi but honest and brave shinobi, who are willing to fight for peace. I would fight every battle if I could but that is unfortunately impossible. Your son..."

Naruto hesitated as he considered his words carefully.

Chiaki studied Naruto for a moment, "My son was a shinobi, he was ready to die, and as the mother of a shinobi I was prepared for such an event."

Naruto nodded. "Yes Kato-san I see you are a very brave and strong woman. I cannot go into much details since it is a matter of national security however I need to tell you that I had gotten bad information and so it is my fault I personally sent your son to-"

"Akihiro was always a cheerful boy very dreamy and thoughtful," Chiaki interrupted. "You should have seen his face the day you became Hokage, he was so excited. He told me 'This is a man who will change the world, this is a man I would die for.'"

Sakura placed her hand gently against Naruto's back.

He glanced at her appreciatively before looking back towards Chiaki. "He did not die for me Kato-san he died for his friends and family. Your son went into a very difficult situation willingly to protect the village by my definition he is a hero."

"Hokage-sama, you honor me with your visit. But you do not need to apologize to me."

"Yes, yes I do.'

"My son died for his beliefs, and the thing he believed in the most was you. It would do his memory a great honor if you would simply continue to be a strong leader for this village."

Naruto started to retort but he was halted by the combination of sorrow and pride in the woman's eyes.

He bowed his head to her. "Of course Kato-san. I will definitely honor you son's memory."

"My brother is a hero?"

Every head in the room turned to the source of the question. Though by the tone if it, it was more of a demand than a question.

No one said another word as a very young girl slowly entered the room and walked over to Naruto, stopping in front of him.

Chiaki stood up. "Hokage-sama please excuse this impudent figure that I must shamefully acknowledge as my daughter Aki."

"You said he was hero?" Aki asked Naruto.

"Impudent child you are speaking to the Hokage!"

Naruto looked at Chiaki. "May I?"

She nodded consent.

Naruto brought his attention to the young girl. "Your brother is a hero. I know this Christmas will be hard without him. It'll be a sad Christmas. But without your brother's help there would be many sad Christmases for many other families."

"H-he helped save Christmas?" Aki asked with a teary smile

Naruto nodded to her. "Yeah he did.

Hearing his words, the girl lunged at him, she draped her arms around the neck, knocking him back into the couch. Naruto instinctively patted the girl on the head as she sobbed into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sat there quietly for a moment.

"My, my" Chiaki said as she wiped swiftly at her eyes. "It seems that the Hokage is very good with children."

"It seems so" Sakura agreed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held the completed list in his hand. Snow accumulated slowly on the piece of paper that listed off names and places he had committed himself to visiting this Christmas eve. It was a list of people he knew for sure would be having a troubled Christmas, some of the troubles were even caused directly by decisions he had made as Hokage.

"Your parents would be proud" Sakura said.

"They have to be proud their my parents."

"I am proud of you" The warmth in her voice matched the pride in her eyes

"You have to be proud. You're my wife."

"For now, I don't know how much longer I can put up with your snoring."

They held each other's stare.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered, his spirits lifted.

She smiled. "Well, it looks like they're ready to attack."

"Oh?" Naruto said as he handed Sakura the list. "It's about time, they've been following us for a half hour now. Is it Sarutobi Miria?"

Sakura slipped the list into a pocket. "And her band of wannabe delinquents. That girl has got plenty of nerve."

"I like her" Naruto said as he handed Sakura the red sack he was holding. "She has spunk."

Sakura frowned, "Naruto when it comes to misbehaving children you need to have a firm hand."

Naruto eyed his wife curiously.

"Anyway it looks like they are about to make their move" Sakura said as she placed the sack down by her feet.

She squinted. "Move a little to the left."

Naruto did as he was told and a second later a pair of snowballs slammed against the back of his head. Naruto waddled like an oversized penguin before crashing to the ground.

Sakura drew in a deep breath.

"Naruto! No!" she yelled.

She rushed over to his body and fell to her knees.

"Naruto!" she screamed.

She rolled him over just as a half dozen or some pre-teens rushed to her.

"I-is the Hokage okay?" Miria asked panic in her voice.

Sakura placed two fingers against the side of Naruto's neck. "His pulse is fading."

She clawed violently at the snow near his head. "Who packed the snowballs with ice?"

Five young faces turned to Miria.

"I-"

"Ice is his biggest weakness!" Sakura wailed as she clutched Naruto to her body. "The smallest bit of ice against his body is fatal!"

"What-how-is-he's supposed to be the like the strongest guy in the world!" Miria sputtered.

The head of the boy standing beside Miria's head snapped sideways.

"What was that?" Another boy asked right before a cloud of white exploded in his face.

'That's what happens when you underestimate your Hokage" Sakura chuckled as he husband exploded into a puff of smoke.

"A clone!" Miria exclaimed. "When did he-?"

Before she could finish her thought a volley of snowballs slammed into her group.

"Where's it coming from?"

"There that blur."

"It's the Hokage!

"Where?"

Miria glanced about in confusion only to see Sakura untying the knot of the red sack revealing a pyramid of perfectly sculpted snowballs. She deftly scooped a ball up.

"Retreat!" Miria called out as snowball exploded on the side of his head. Another smacked her squarely in the chest, suddenly there was snow flying at her from every direction. Miria collapsed under a pile of snow as her gang was scattered to the winds beneath a barrage of snowballs.

Miria spat out snow and wiped snow from her eyes to find Sakura and Naruto standing over her.

"I surrender."

"Sounds like she learned her lesson" Sakura stated.

"Merry Christmas Miria-chan" Naruto said.

Miria smiled up boldly at Sakura and Naruto. "Merry Christmas."

"Ah!" Naruto said suddenly. "Don't we have a Christmas party to go to?

XXXXXXX

Naruto peered at his friend over his plastic cup. "Can I ask you a question Shikamaru?"

"You asking me questions is part of the job you hired me to do so I suppose I don't have a choice but to hear you out."

"What does Christmas mean to you?"

Shikamaru snorted. "I don't know why I was expecting something serious."

"It's kind of serious, come on tell me."

"To me it means people, other people than me, people who have time for such troublesome things, those people doing a little something extra for other people."

"That's a very Shikamaru answer."

Shikamaru raised his cup. "Well you did ask a Shikamru."

Naruto turned his head. "What about you Ino?"

Imo smirked. "Well it's the season of giving of course."

"Then why does it seem like every year you take more than you give?" Shikamaru retorted.

"The love I spread returns to me ten-fold. It's just unfortunate for you that snark doesn't really get around."

"I love you guys" Naruto sighed.

The three friends laughed until their laughter was eventually drowned out by the commotion of the party going on around them .

"So spending the holidays with the in-laws again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually Sakura and I are gonna spend the holidays together."

Ino and Shikmaru exchanged knowing smiles.

"What, what is that look?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "You know statistically the most common birthday in the Fire Nation, is September sixteenth, considering the average pregnancy lasts about about thirty eight weeks, if you are a little generous with the numbers that makes the most popular conception date in the nation on or around December 24th."

Ino pointed at Naruto. "If there's a bundle of joy delivered this fall, you tell Sakura I'm the Godmother. I don't want Tsunade nosing in on my rightful territory."

"Guys I-" Naruto lowered voice. "I don't know if Sakura is even thinking about that yet..."

"Really?" Ino narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"I think I would remember having a conversation that life changing."

"Okay, look over there." Ino pointed across the room. Naruto followed her finger to Sakura and Shizune who appeared to be in an animated discussion.

Naruto brought his cup to his lips. "So?"

"I am willing to be my life savings that at this very moment Shizune is detailing various intimate positions that may or may not increase chances of pregnancy."

A spray of soda erupted from Naruto's mouth onto the floor. "What? They could be talking about open-heart surgery!" he sputtered.

As he said this Shizune scribbled something quickly on a napkin and handed it to Sakura. Naruto watched as his wife took a glance at the napkin and turned beet red from the base of her neck to her forehead.

Ino smiled triumphantly. "Mmm, I know Sakura's a medical nerd but it takes more than talk of surgery to make a woman blush like that."

Naruto turned to Shikmaru. "You think?"

"Don't look at him for answers. We're talking about love not war" Ino snorted. "Naruto Sakura's a romantic unless she is forced to spell it out for you, you'll have to feel for the vibe. The vibe tells all."

The vibe?

Naruto was on the verge of asking for clarification when a obviously drunken Lee leaped onto a table in the middle of the room.

"Attention everyone!" He said while swaying on his feet. "Firstly I want to say I love everyone in this room. Secondly I love Christmas. Thirdly and this is the real point I want to make ―A toast to the people who paid Ino to throw this great party the Uzumaki's."

A thunderous cheer went up as Lee raised a cup in salute to Naruto's general direction.

"Naruto my friend who has only been Hokage for eight months but he's already the bestest one ever," Lee slurred.

Lee then raised his cup in salute to Sakura's general direction. "And his beautiful and

charming wife Sakura, also my friend, who has saved my life um three no four times already!"

Another cheer from the crowd.

"Fourthly , let's dance!" Lee announced and as if waiting for his word the party music changed to a more uptempo tune.

Sakura strolled over and took Naruto by the arm. "Let's dance."

As she led Naruto to the dance floor. He noticed that he was smiled at, endearingly, these were not simply smiles of subordinates to a glorious leader, they all smiled as one might smile at a close friend.

Naruto felt himself strangely welcomed.

It wasn't the first time he had felt as such amongst his friends. It wouldn't be the last. And he knew it would never get old.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the party ended the snow had stopped and the moon was hanging low. They were a few minutes into their walk home when Naruto turned to Sakura and said, "It's not too late to head over to your folks place."

Sakura laughed. "Right, so my father and I can watch you and my mom flirt until the New Year."

"I never flirted with your mother!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She then deepened her voice, "Oh okaasan let me help you with that!"

Then her voice lightened. "Oh Naruto you are such a good boy, and so strong and handsome. Sakura are you feeding him properly?"

Naruto glanced away sheepishly.

Sakura continued. "Oh okaasan let me clear the table. Oh handsome and dutiful you can learn something from your husband Sakura. Oh okaasan let me cook dinner. oh handsome, strong and he can cook, Sakura my daughter, have you thanked your lucky stars for landing this fish!"

Naruto sighed "I was told years ago that part of wooing the girl is impressing her mom."

"Uh-huh who told that?Jiraiya?"

Naruto scratched at his cheek. "Well..."

"Ah so he is the one to blame for those holiday nights where I had to watch you two get giggly while washing the dishes. You are talking about me during all these giggling sessions aren't you?"

Naruto scratched at his cheek. "Well..."

"Of course you are. What, is she telling stories about when I wet the bed as a little girl, or the time I stripped naked in the playground as a toddler?"

"Sakura" Naruto grinned. "She told me those stories the first time you invited me over to meet your parents."

Sakura tsked loudly. "It's a shame but I'll have to kill one of you. Its going to be hard to choose between my husband and my mother but it has to be done."

Naruto playfully placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "I have a good time with your family. I'm just saying if you want too we can spend Christmas with them. I won't mind."

"It's okay" Sakura stated. "I actually just want to go home and get to bed."

Naruto's eyebrows went up to his hairline.

Bed..does she mean "bed" or bed?"

Realizing he had to extend the conversation to get a better feel for the "vibe" or whatever that may be, Naruto said, "Your family's tradition was to unwrap one gift at midnight and the rest in the morning right?"

"That's right." Sakura answered.

"So if we take that tradition as our own I get to unwrap one of my gifts tonight right?"

Sakura glanced around, she noted that they were currently the only two people on the road. She beckoned for him to lean closer.

"You can unwrap a gift before bed." She whispered into his ear. "And then I'm going to unwrap you."

Naruto stumbled over his own feet.

Sakura helped him regain his balance. Then she continued. "After that I am going to make love to you until Christmas morning. Then I'll let you sleep for a little while. Just for a little while. Eventually I'm going to wake you up with little kisses all over your body. Then we'll make love again and again for the rest of the day."

"Oh-well" Naruto said as he straightened up. "That sounds like a good holiday plan."

Naruto took her by the hand. He calculated it would take ten minutes to get to their house, maybe less if they picked up the pace. Sakura must have picked up on the his vibe because before he knew they were walking very briskly down the road.

Naruto looked at Sakura and they laughed.

By then they were running.

At some point Naruto had scooped Sakura up in his arms and they became lost in blur of expending chakra.

In his excitement Naruto would have likely kicked down the door to his own house down, if it hadn't been for the package wrapped in tinsel and ribbons waiting for them by their front door.

"Who is it from?" Naruto asked as he placed Sakura down on her own two feet.

She picked the package up and examined it.

A smile came to Sakura's face. "Its addressed to Mister and Missus Deadlast."

Naruto laughed, "of course the wandering comedian, open it."

Sakura tore through the package's wrapping and discovered a dazzling five-pointed star that simply begged to be placed on a Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful" Sakura said.

Naruto opened the door to the house and she followed him in. Sakura made a beeline for the living room and their Christmas tree. Swiftly they switched their star for the new one. Almost immediately it shone brightly in the room, and brought an unprecedented sense of cheer to the house.

Under the glow of the Christmas tree Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled.

And he understood then

At first he saw the children. A blond boy with green eyes and a blue eyed pink haired girl, they danced around the tree dragging a joyful Sakura along by the hand.

These were his children, their children, a potential future, possible memories to come.

He had stumbled onto the heart of Christmas quite by accident there in her smile. All the smiles of the day came to him after that, Iruka's proud smile, Hideki's cautious smile, Chiaki's courageous smile, Aki's teary smile, Miria careless smile, the smiles of endearment from all his friends, Sakura's loving smile.

Each smile encompassed everything he didn't have before, everything he had now, everything he may have in the future. Christmas day was a rare day where he had the opportunity to bring out all these smiles at once, and then perhaps even add his own.

Naruto closed his eyes and drew in a breath. When he reopened them Sakura had come to him. She kissed him gently and lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" She said when the kiss broke.

There was a point in Naruto's life when he had hated Christmas even though he had dreamed about what a perfect Christmas would be like. While he knew in his heart a truly perfect Christmas would never come what he felt now was better than he could have ever dreamed.


End file.
